


Peaceful Night In

by TonySawicki



Series: Helena Flexes Her Wings [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: After hearing so much about Helena's skillful wingmanning, Tony is eager to go out drinking with her, but she takes a bit more convincing than expected.





	Peaceful Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_other_lutece_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend, the lovely the_other_lutece_sister! She asked for angelbros shenanigans and... well honestly this isn't quite that, whoops. But maybe I'll continue it later. It became part of this series! Because it matches. This is an ongoing thing for Helena.  
> Anyway, happy birthday, it's just a little thing, but I hope you enjoy it!

“All right, Goldie, we ready to go?” Tony waltzed through the door to the Hendrixes’ garage, his eyes roving over the scene before him. 

Helena was in sweatpants and one of Sarah’s old band t-shirts, baby Arthur balanced on one hip, and a flood of cheerios was around her on the floor, a few in her hair, which seemed more unkempt than usual.

“The hell? You’re not ready at all!”

“Where were we supposed to be going?” she asked, just as the other twin started fussing from his sack.

“To a bar, first of all,” Tony said. “You had all this big talk about drinking me under the table. Something about White Russians.”

“I’m from Ukraine,” Helena said, rocking baby Donnie where he dangled.

“No, the—Whatever,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “The point is, I’m obviously ready to go out and have fun, and you are surrounded by breakfast cereal.” He reached out and plucked a cheerio from her curls.

“I have not had the opportunity to tidy,” she snapped, and moved to sit cross-legged on the bed. “I don’t know, brat, maybe it is not a good day for festivities.”

“Why not?”

“I am waiting still for Donnie to poop. Can’t go out. Just bad timings.”

“Are you kidding me?” Tony stared at her. “You can’t put your life on hold, waiting for a baby to take a shit.”

“This is the nature of motherhood,” Helena said with a shrug. “But maybe you can go get us beers, and bring them back here. We can wait for the poop together, while drinking.” She smiled, clearly pleased with herself for the idea.

“That’s what we ended up doing last time!” Tony said, glowering. “I’m _dressed_!”

Helena looked him up and down, taking in his outfit; leather jacket in place of his more commonly worn flannel, and skinny jeans tucked into his boots. “This is dressed? What are you usually?”

Tony flipped her off and walked over, letting himself flop onto the foot of the bed.

Donnie was still fussing, Helena cooing to him in Ukrainian.

A few minutes passed before Tony sighed impatiently and said, “This sucks.”

“It is peaceful night in.”

“Bullshit,” Tony said. “It’s boring and it smells like baby food.” 

“Mashed turnip and sweet potato was not so good as I was hoping,” Helena said grimly.

“And don’t act like you enjoy a ‘peaceful night in’ like this,” Tony said, flailing one hand to nudge her in the thigh. “I know you would rather be out with me living it up.”

“Babies are obligations,” Helena said.

“So find a sitter!”

“I do not like to impose upon others.”

“Alison’s probably sitting in there playing with the ska background rhythm setting on her damn keyboard,” Tony said. Tipping his head back so he could see Helena upside down, he asked, “Did you even ask her?”

A strange, regretful sadness passed over Helena’s face. “I did not ask.”

“Why not? We had plans!” Tony rolled onto his stomach so he could face her better.

“Perhaps… this part of life has ended for me,” Helena said, not quite meeting his eyes. “With cheerio in my hairs it is harder to get free drinks.”

“Bullshit again!” Tony said, his voice rising more than he meant it to. “Hey. Look at me.”

She did.

“You’re hot, all right? We all are. You’re a totally hot mama, and there are plenty of fucked-up weirdos who like that turnip smell and would _love_ to buy you a White Russian _._ ”

“You are sure you’re not insulting me?” Helena raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Nah,” Tony said. “I might be insulting the turnip fetishists, but I figure you weren’t gonna bring them home anyway, right? Use ‘em for free booze and drop ‘em like a sweet potato—completely respectable system.”

Arthur had dozed off in Helena’s arms and she looked down at him, worrying her lip with her teeth. “Are you sure you would not rather drink at home?”

“Absolutely. This ain’t my home. And besides, I’ve heard enough stories from Sarah and Felix about what a stand-up wing-person you are; I’m ready to see it for myself.” He grinned, got Helena smiling back at him.

“I was not aware you had such a goal in mind,” Helena said. “You are in need of my skills.”

“Exactly!” Tony sat up, tossing some hair back over his shoulder. “Your unique Helena skill set, drinking and hooking me up with all the local clubs’ pretty boys.” He shrugged, considering. “Or girls. I’m not picky.”

Helena started moving off the bed. “You won’t make too much trouble, will you?” She laid Arthur in his sack and went to dig through her hamper full of clean clothes. “I will be embarrassed to be seen with you if you start fist-fighting.”

“Liar.”

“I will!” she insisted. “I will hide my face in shame.”

“Not till after you get a few good punches in yourself.”

Helena smirked and didn’t argue. “Hush. My sestra cannot know. If fisticuffs do happen.”

“Right, of course,” Tony agreed slyly. “If they just happen to.”

“Coinkydinks,” Helena said seriously.

“I’ll go talk to Mrs. Midlife-Crisis,” Tony offered. “ _You_ get changed. Make yourself as desirable as you want—I’m not worried about you overshadowing me.” He winked and got up, heading for the door.

“Just don’t fret too much about me finding you a date,” Helena said. “I think I have a lover already in mind for you.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “That so?”

“Yes,” she said, smiling more to herself. “I am sure it is a match.”

Tony waved a hand at her. “Find your clothes. I’ll be back in a flash.”

Shaking his head, Tony walked outside, making his way towards the main house. He didn’t really know what Helena was scheming, but he could admit that it was nice to see the light in her eyes that she got when she was up to something. Whatever happened tonight, he didn’t doubt that it would be a highly entertaining evening.


End file.
